poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack
' Applejack' is an orange earth pony and one of the main characters in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She's a very hard working pony who works as a farmer on Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville with her grandmother Granny Smith, big brother Big McIntosh, little sister Apple Bloom and dog Winona. She's one of Twilight Sparkle's best friends. She's been known to be headstrong and insist on doing things by herself since she's very hard working. Despite this, she's kind and considerate. She represents the element of honesty in the elements of harmony. She's also one of Cassidy the Pelican's closest friends, since they both wear western style clothing and got along perfectly when they first met. Trivia *Applejack starred in The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In this series, Louis the alligator shares a spot with her as the element of honesty. *Applejack guest starred in The FT Squad Meets the Hunchback of Notre Dame and later will in The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club. *Applejack will make occassional guest appearances in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, and will officially guest star in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Summer Belongs to You. *In Stuington and Hiatt Grey's series, Applejack is Toby's girlfriend. *She as well as the rest of the mane 6 are friends with Nanako Dojima in Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV series, which is before Yu Narukami and Aigis's adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic-A Canterlot Wedding. *She Also owns a train in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Chronicles. *She also owns a double barrel coach Shotgun. *Applejack is a great friend to Kick Buttowski (who looks up to her as a sister), Gunther Magnuson, Darwin Watterson, and Gumball Watterson. *Applejack will guest star Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds, Pooh's Adventures of War Horse, Pooh's Adventures of Water For Elephants and Pooh's Adventures of The Book Thief. *Applejack is also a good friend to Sandy Cheeks, Locomotive 131, Tummi Gummi, Cookie and Rabbit. *In Power Rangers Super Megaforce (TeamAdventureRules version), in her human form, she will become the Megaforce/Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger, taking over for Carmelita Fox. *Applejack will join Barney and friends in Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Gallery Applejack.png Applejack as a filly.png|Applejack as a filly Applejack's Nightmare Moon night costume from Luna Eclipse.png|Applejack as a scarecrow Applejack as Smart Cookie.png|Applejack as Smart Cookie Applejack as Mare Do Well.png|Applejack as Mare Do Well Applejack as an infant.png|Applejack as an infant Applejack as an earth Crystal Pony mare.png|Applejack as an earth Crystal Pony Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous.png|Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous Applejack as a Breezie.png|Applejack as a Breezie Applejack's human counterpart in My Little Pony Equestria Girls.png|Applejack's human counterpart Applejack's half-pony form.png|Applejack's half-pony form Applejack Rainbooms Style.jpg|Applejack Rainbooms Style Honesty Ranger.png|Applejack as the Honesty Ranger Applejack's young human counterpart.png|Applejack's young human counterpart Applejewel.png|Applejack as Applejewel Applejack rainbowfied.png|Applejack rainbowfied Applejack as a Thomas character.png|Applejack as a Thomas character Applejack marshall costume.png|Applejack Marshall costume Human Applejack.png|Human Applejack Applejack pirate.png|Applejack in pirate clothes Applejack with coachgun and .45 colt.png|Applejack with her coachgun and a .45 Colt Revolver galaxy_apple_jack_vector_by_minkystar-d79jlkt.png Applejack with her guns.png|Applejack with her Coachgun and SAA .45 Colts revolvers Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Daughters Category:Horses Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Granddaughters Category:Western characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Stuingtion's Adventures Team Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Ponies Category:Girlfriends Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:The Apple Family Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hiatt Grey's Team Members Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Cowboys & Cowgirls Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Jimmy Neutron's Adventures allies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Thomas & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team - Startugs 7 Category:Power Rangers Category:Protective Characters Category:Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat's Adventures Team Category:Stubborn characters